Laying on a Jay's Feathers
by Andriy The Hetalia OC
Summary: One day,a young girl named Rei, Who loves the Warriors serise, is turned into a huge yellow American Short Hair. She's taken into ThunderClan Where she then searchs for a friend who is lost in the deep forest. And it looks like JayFeather wants to help!


Prolodge

My name is Rei, weird name, I know. I'm 14 years old and love the warrior cat's serise. Now, I know what you may be thinking _'Warrior Cat's? Aren't you to old to read those books?'_ I don't think so at all. I mean who's to tell me what I can and can't like? I've read the whole serise five times already and I memorised all of them! It's crazy to think that I only started reading them 4 months ago!

Anyways, I have bright, almost transparent, red eyes and long blond hair with a fringe in the front died red. My skin is tanned due to running in the sun all day with my dog, Buddy. I'm wearing a white shirt that says _'Wolf's, White out'_ and black flare jeans that has a hole in the knee along with black boots that slip under my jeans.

Right now I'm not doing much at all except for listening to my little sister whine about not being able to get a hamster. I keep telling her that Clyde will eat them! Oh, Clyde is my cat. He is a huge American Shorthair with black fur and grey strips. His eyes are a yellow/green and his claws are huge! Clyde's a very smart cat and he's very loveable. Even though he's a short haired cat, he sheds a whole bunch.

Clyde goes evey where with me. To my friends house, to the mall(they have grown used to Clyde) Even to School! My teacher only lets me bring him in because he plays with the littler kids though. He's very playful and hyper so I always see him jummping off the walls 24/7. I swear, with all his power he could take down BlackStar!

So all I'm really doing is sitting on my computer taking a quiz. A Warrior cats quiz that is!

I wanted to see what Clan I would make it in if I was a cat and followed the Warrior Code. The questions were _very _weird. Asking about my favorite color and what foods I like, I just clicked what I thought would make sence.

In the end I was a pronounced to be part of ThunderClan, the Clan full of Kittypets and other Clan cats. This Clan is my favorite Clan out of the rest. It was loyal and feirce, strong and kind. It was the best Clan ever!

I started day dreaming about what it would be like if I was really part of ThunderClan.

_ "We are all sad that BrambleStar has passed and now we will all greive for his death" All was quiet as LionBlaze finnished his speech._

_A few minutes passed and JayFeather spoke from next to LionBlaze "Now that BrambleStar has passed, his deputy has to step up. All though BrambleStar never appointed a deputy I beleive StarClan has the right to choose the next leader" The cats below howled, all wanting to be the next leaders._

_The wind's grew harsh and rain suddenly pelted down on the cats, some of the cats hissed and others were quiet. Only one cat didn't get wet and the high winds didn't ruffle her fur._

_It was an obnormally large blond cat with a red patch over her left eye. Her paws were slightly bigger then the others and her crimson eyes left fear in all that dare dify her. She had a shooked look on her face as she noticed she was the only one who wasn't soked to the bone._

_LionBlaze roared loudly "The new leader of ThunderClan has been choosen!"_

_Jayfeather smiled "Welcome, your new leader!R-"_

"Rei, it's time for dinner. Stop daydreaming" my sister,Aubrie, bugged pulling on my shirt sleeve

I huffed and stood from my seat, streaching I asked "What's for dinner?"

"Chicken and pea's"

"Really? Wow, mom actully made something I like" I complained sitting down at the dinner table

"Oh be quiet, you like my food!" My mother set my plate infront of me

_"Food?_ Mom! I don't even think it's edible!" I shot back

My mother shot me a glare "YOu din't even know what food is! You're to ingrossed in your stupid Warrior Dog, or what ever it is, book!"

I slammed my hands on the table "At least in the books they don't have mothers who are total asses!" I ran up the stairs and into my room, slaming the door shut with a shutter

"Stupid mom! She dosn't understand" I flung myself onto my fluffy bed were Clyde rested

I scratched behind Clydes ears "I wish I was a cat" I whispered "At least I would be free"

My eyes driffted shut as Clyde's deep purrs loaled me into a deep dreamless slumber but, before I truly fell asleep Ihurd something from Clydes dirrection.

"See you in the Clans... ReiFrost"


End file.
